


Pleasure In Pink

by flickawhip



Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Karone and Kendrix spend some time together.RP Fic.





	Pleasure In Pink

Karone, the young 2nd Pink Galactic Ranger from KO-35 and the former Princess of Evil known as Astronema was walking around the forest planet of Mirinoi, where she the other Galactic Rangers and the settlers from the massive space colony ship Terra Venture had eventually ended their years long journey. Kendrix for her part was waiting for the girl in a nearby clearing. Karone soon wandered into the clearing Kendrix was lying in wait in. 

"Hello Karone...."

"Hi Kendrix...what are you doing?"

"Mostly waiting for you...."

"Oh...."

"You looked after Maya... didn't you?"

Karone blushed.

"Oh...I'm sorry...we thought you were dead and..... I wouldn't have touched her if I thought you were just trapped in the Morphin Grid."

"Hey... no... no don't... don't apologise... I'm glad she had someone."

Karone blushed again.

"Oh... I thought you were mad at me and were going to.... hit me."

Kendrix smiled, moving to stroke the girl's cheek. 

"Why would I want to hit a pretty girl like you?"

Karone smiled and lent into Kendrix's touch murring softly. 

"Think maybe you'd be interested in a little.... play?"

Karone smiled and blushed.

"Yes...but....does Maya know? I don't want to hurt her."

"Maya knows... she's... open to this... besides, once we've settled... everything... she gets twice the love, right?"

"Right... but what are we going to settle....and how?"

"Well, first off... stop being so damn shy, I don't bite."

Kendrix teased. 

"Secondly... we deserve a little playtime... undisturbed."

Karone mewed at the second part.

"Really?"

"If you'd like... I won't push."

"I'd like. I'd like a lot."

Kendrix smiled, pulling her into a fierce kiss. Karone murred meekly into the kiss. 

"You like being dominated?"

"Not really...I'm just a little delicate."

"Awh Sweetheart.... I'll take care of you."

"Thank you."

Kendrix smiled, kissing her again gently. Karone murred into the kiss. Kendrix drew her closer, stroking her hair. Karone purred and lent into her touch. 

"Let me undress you baby girl?"

Karone smiled and nodded. Kendrix smiled, moving to slowly, steadily, undress the girl. Karone mewed and giggled as her clothes were slowly removed from her body. 

"Still shy?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Don't really know."

Kendrix murred, kissing her softly. 

"Well, you are definitely cute."

Karone giggled again.

"Thank you."

Kendrix smiled softly, drawing her closer and moving to gently cup and tease Karone's breasts. Karone gave a soft mew. 

"Like that gorgeous?"

"Yes."

Karone said breathlessly.

"More?"

"Yes please."

Kendrix smiled, slowly trailing a hand south. Karone’s mews started to get louder. Kendrix soon began to tease her clit. Karone's mews got even louder. Kendrix upped her pace. Karone wrapped her arms around Kendrix's back. Kendrix upped her pace again. Karone moaned and sought a kiss. Kendrix smiled, kissing her as she continued. Karone murred into the kiss. Kendrix soon sped up further. Karone mewed.

"Don't make me cum too fast."

Kendrix smiled teasingly even as she slowed down a little. Karone mewed her approval. Kendrix smiled, keeping her pace steady. Karone kept mewing. Kendrix slowly upped her pace. Karone’s murrs started to get louder again. Kendrix upped her pace further. Karone's body began to quiver. Kendrix upped her pace a little more. Karone by now was shaking with pleasure. 

"Come for me Karone."

Karone cried out and came.


End file.
